Percy Jackson and His Biggest Adventure Yet
by Irishchic1234
Summary: Percy just wants his wedding to Annabeth to be normal. But being a demigod can kind of ruin that.
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT. NOW I CAN WRITE FANFICTION! Due to a certain House of Hades cover that basically ripped out my soul and threw it into Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth, I am now full of Percabeth feels. They hurt a lot. So I decided to write a proposal/marriage fic for them...Yeah. It's from Percy's POV, since really, who doesn't love him? I'll try and do him justice :D This is probably going to be a few chapters, so bear with me here. **

ADHD Thoughts Are Always Good, Aren't They?

The idea just kind of popped into my head, to be honest. I wasn't even thinking about it properly. Annabeth and I were sitting in her cabin at Camp HalfBlood, just talking. Well, actually we were having an argument, but that's nothing new.

"Percy, the older Disney films are way better than the newer ones." she said impatiently.

"The 1990's are called the Disney Renassiance because the films were more successful and had better storylines."

Yep. That's our relationship. 19 years old and fighting over animated films. Go Percy and Annabeth. I don't even know how we got on this topic, but I would defend my opinion valiantly.

"But the graphics have gotten so much better. You saw Up with me and loved it, remember?"

"That is entirely different conversation, considering Up was a Pixar film. Seaweed Brain, you just don't like the older Disney movies because of The Little Mermaid."

"That film is totally inaccurate! Have you seen mer-people? They're scary!"

We continued like this for awhile, going back and forth, trying to prove our points. As Annabeth pulled out her laptop from Daldeus, doing a full search of all Disney classics and getting professional opinions, I had to smile. She would do literally anything to win an argument with me. And then came the ADHD thought.

"_I should marry her someday. Someday soon." _

Commence the Percy Jackson total freak out. I basically ran out of the Athena cabin, making an excuse about how Chiron needed me to show a few younger campers some basic techniques. But instead of doing that, I sprinted to the woods to either find Grover or a monster to fight. Which ever opportunity presented itself first. Thankfully, I found Grover first, because if I had fought at monster at that present moment, I would have ended up dead. Grover was sitting by a tree, playing his reed pipes and making daisys spring up all adound him. I stumbled past and then collasped beside him, chest heaving from my run.

"Hi man." Grover said, sounding totally unconcerned. "What's up?"

I rested my head on my knees, trying to breathe evenly and not have a panic attack. I figured I'd better explain to Grover, so I said,

"I just had an insane idea."

"What is it this time?"

"I thought I should propose to Annabeth. Crazy, right?" I said with a laugh, leaning my head against the trunk of the tree we were sitting by. Grover looked at me, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"You think it's a bad idea?" he asked.

"Umm- yeah. It's nuts. Don't you agree?"

"I think it would be about time." he said truthfully.

"Grover, are you feeling alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned for his sanity.

"I think you might have sat out in the sun too long."

"No, I honestly think its about time. Percy, think about it. You've been dating for three years, nearly four. You had feelings for Annabeth way before you actually got together, right? You and Annabeth have been through way more off together than most couples. And you love her, correct?"

"What- yes of course. She's my everything."

"Man, I'm surprised you waited this long to pop the question."

I shut my eyes and buried my head in my hands.

"Grover, you know once I have an idea it's all I can think about."

"That'sanother a bad thing in this case."

"What do I do first, then?"

"Percy, go talk to your mom. She's been waiting for this moment."

"How do you know that?"

"We may or may not have spoken about your love life once or twice."

"You, Grover, are just a big hopeless romantic."

"Just go."

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO AWFUL. It's 12:16 in the morning, and I can't sleep..so this is what you guys got. Again, I aplogise. **


	2. Chapter 2

My mom cried when I told her.

I'm not talking about a few tears that gradually well up and then spill over. I mean gigantic sobs that wracked her entire body and almost left her convulsing. She hugged me so hard that I worried a few of my ribs cracked and she basically screamed in my ear,

"Finally, Percy! Finally!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked as she released me and wiped her eyes one more time.

"Because you can't possibly understand how long everyone has wanted this to happen." Paul, my stepdad finished for her.

My mom turned on him then, a wide grin making her eyes sparkle.

"Ah, you! You need to pay up!"

"What? Am I missing something here?" I asked as Paul reached into his pocket and withdrew a twenty dollar bill and handed it to my mother.

"We made a bet that you and Annabeth would be married by the time you were twenty." my mom explained.

"Is everyone involved in my love life? Besides, I haven't even asked yet! She probably won't even say yes."

They burst out laughing in unison.

"Yes she will."

"Oh, okay. Because you two are experts in the mind of Annabeth Chase. She'll most likely judo-flip me." i said gloomily.

My mom's face softened and she affectionately ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry, Perce. It will go great."

"I don't even know how to propose." I said, looking at my feet.

"What if I screw up? What do you do when planning on proposing anyway?"

"Percy, that's a question to ask either Paul or your father. But if you want to go by tradition, the man usually goes and asks the girl's father for her hand in marriage before anything else. I do know that."

I nodded resolutely. Mr. Chase wasn't intimidating in the slightest. He's like a wise owl or something. That's not scary. I just has to call him and ask.

Remember what I said about Mr. Chase not being intimidating? Well, that went out the window as soon as I had the phone in my hand. Asking a girl's father if you can marry her is one of the scariest things I would probably ever do. And coming from me, that is saying something. The fact that Mr. Chase had a plane in which he could come and kill me with was not reassuring either.

I took a deep, _deep_ breath and dialed his number. After a few rings, he picked up, sounding a little agitated.

"Hello Percy!"

"Erm- hi Mr. Chase. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, just working on my World War I diagrams- BOBBY, PUT THAT MODEL AIRPLANE DOWN RIGHT NOW, IT IS NOT A TOY."

I held the phone slightly away from my ear as he raised his voice to one of his sons and then waited for him to speak again,

"What did you call me to talk about, my boy? Is that daughter of mine giving you a tough time?"

"Well, Mr. Chase, that's the thing-"

You want to know something? He cried too. Once he had gotten some semblance of control back, he said,

"I always hoped this day would happen! You are really the only one I trust to take care of my little girl."

Wow. We were really getting deep here, weren't we?

"Uh- thank you, Mr. Chase. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, but I'm delaying you! Go, go propose!"

He'd hung up the phone before I go the chance to explain that I wasn't going to propose right this second. I grinned sheepishly to myself and put my phone back in my pocket,peer paring to drive back to Camp Halfblood.

So there I was, driving along happily, when suddenly a huge FLASH blinded me and I went veering off the road into the grass. I jumped out of the car, looking around for what was possibly coming to kill me. Whirling around, I saw a very familar goddess striding toward me.

"Lady Aphrodite!" I exclaimed, hastily bowing.

She came right up to me, glowering. I'd never seen her this angry, not even when someone said Ghucci was overrated. She grabbed me by the ear and yelled,

"You were planning on proposing to Annabeth Chase and you didn't consult me on the matter? I invented that ship, kid. Percabeth is my OTP, and you don't pay me the common courtesy of telling me what is going on?"

"Percabeth?" I asked, in a daze. She shook me angrily, her long manicured nails digging into my flesh.

"It's is your couple name; you should know these things!"

"I'm sorry!" I stammered before she killed me. "I swear, I will let you know of any future developments in umm- Percabeth."

Her rage disappeared instantly. She smiled a bright, dazzling smile and said,

"Excellent. Niw, let's discuss your proposal. Are you going classic, down on one knee? Or something more- more original?"

Dear Gods of Olympus, help me.

**So I have show choir auditions tomorrow, and I am having mini panic atacks every five seconds XD Instead of preparing for the audition like I should be, I wrote PJO fanfiction...I LIKE MY CHOICES. But really, this is nerve-wracking to the extreme...ya know, reviews would ease my anxiety...Please review? :)**


End file.
